


The man

by Nicolelovesu01



Category: Death Note
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 09:31:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6418162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nicolelovesu01/pseuds/Nicolelovesu01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A walk home in the woods alone is never a good idea, but if see a strange man, don't stop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The man

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry, this isn't really that much of a death note story. It was meant to be mostly anonymous.

*book one  
~Chapter one~  
Wind. Brisk wind all around me and know one in sight. Where could everyone be? The only person here, is him. This man stands so far way yet I can almost feel him as if he's right next to me. I feel scared, but not in a bad way, in a way that gives me chills and makes me feel alive. I can feel him look my way as I continue walking down this path in the woods to get to my house. The wind blows the leaves around my feet and I can hear the crunching sound of me stepping into them. I stop to take a breath and to my surprise, the crunching of the leaves continue. Could it be him, could it be the man in the distance? The night is silent other than the sound of the chilly wind and the leaves moving as if there getting closer to me. My heart starts racing and I begin walking again slowly picking up the pace hoping the strange man wouldn't notice. I can feel his gaze on me as I begin to run off the path hoping to lose him. I hit a dead end and I'm completely out of breath, the foot steps behind me have stopped. I put down my bag and rest my hand on the tree facing it to catch my breath. Steps?! I can hear the crunching leaves right behind me, they sound so close. My body is frozen, why can't I move?! In my head I keep telling myself that he's coming and I need to run but my legs won't move. I can feel the man's warm breath down the back of my neck. The wind picks up and blows the hair off my neck giving me chills and the man a straight path to my neck. I can feel his breath down my neck and I can't do anything about it, I want to scream but nothing will come out. The man grabs both my hands and tighly grips them behind my back enabling me from fighting back. What's happening, what's this man going to do to me?! He quickly turns me around and shoves me to the tree with my back to it. Now I can see him staring at me, his eyes are deep green and he's taller than I thought. He forcefully kicks my bag out if the way as if to show power over me. My heart's racing faster than ever, I'm scared, and I know this is bad but a part of me wants to know what's going to happen next. I try to move off the tree but he grabs my ponytail pulling my head back and my body pressed against the tree. He moves in closer to me with his body now pressed against mine as he moves my hands over my head with just one of his hands. This man is huge, and he's so strong I can't get out of his grip no matter how hard I struggle. I try to gasp for help but before I could speak the man forcefully shoves his tounge into my mouth kissing me with all the force he has, I try to look away breaking the kiss but he quickly shoves me down as if to punish me for trying to get away. Now I'm laying on the cold ground in shock from what had just happened, I can feel the leaves down my back as I lay here thinking about what happens next. The man slowly takes of his shirt as if to entice me. Next, he unzips his pants not yet exposing anything as he crawls up my stiff body to clame his territory on me. The man gets to my neck and licks all the up my neck to my face as he holds my hands on both sides of my head so I can't move. The man makes his way down to my waist still holding my hands and begins to unzip my pants with his teeth very slowly. I begin to cry and he notices and seems pleased with himself. The man starts pulling down my pants picking up the pace as I begin to struggle and try to get away. He bites my inner thigh to get me to stop moving, I can feel the blood dripping down my leg onto the leaves. The man moves up my body once again and rips off my shirt exposing my Breast, he looks me directly in my sobbing eyes and says for the first time, "just give up, I have complete control over you."

~Chapter two~  
My body becomes completely still and the tears fill my eyes but stop falling. He slowly pulls down my underwear completely exposing me to him. The man let's out a small laugh knowing that he has me and I that can't do anything about it. He grips my hands tightly above my head as he shoves two fingers deep inside of me and continues to shove them into me harder every time. I let out a small scream, but before I could tell him to stop his mouth was pressed firmly against mine with is tounge deep in my throat once again. He bites my lip hard drawing a bit of blood from it. The man licks the blood from my lip and makes me taste it as he pulls his large fingers out if me. Is this it, is it finally over? He releases his mouth from mine and continues pulling down his pants. I'm to scared to look so I just close my eyes. The man thrusts into me getting harder and faster with every thrust. I can feel this man fill me, deep inside me. He's huge, I have never felt pain like this before, he's so deep in me. I manage to get out the quivering word, "stop." The man slows his thrusts into me and wipe's a tear from my eye. He sits me up facing him and slowly pulls himself out of me only to say, "I have all the power here." The man forces my head down onto him as he continues to thust deep into the back of my throat. He's so large I can't help but to gag. I bite down on the man to try to make him stop. The man gets very mad and shoves his whole hand deep I side of me as a punishment. The tears begin running down my face because It hurts so bad. The man pulls himself out of my throat after he finishes and takes his hand out of me. He then shoves me back into the ground and laughs. The man crawls back on top of me with his huge body almost crushing mine and his large hand over my neck. He grips tighter on my neck forcing me to look him in the eyes and says, "You will be my slave."

**Author's Note:**

> ~To be continued ~


End file.
